Thief
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: "Dua kali pencurian, apakah aku sudah boleh menangkapmu sampai kau percaya bahwa aku seorang polisi, hm?" Godanya jahil menggeletik leherku dengan hidungnya, astaga! Sejak kapan kepalanya bertengger dileherku seperti itu. / OS / SOUSUKE X YOU! / RATED: T SEMI M(FORGOT TO METION THIS IN CONTAIN) / DLDR / MIND TO RNR?


Thief

(Isi cerita tidak ada hubungannya dengan judul #lol)

Disclamer - Kyoto Animation (Thanks to bishies paradise. I'm in heaven now)

Story by ShokunDAYO

Pair: Sousuke Yamazaki x YOU! (Kamuuu-iya kamuuuu)

Warning: OOC, Semi-Canon, Typos, No Plot, dan hanya khayalan tingkat tinggi. Delusional seorang author semata.

Don't like Don't READ, kay?

.

.

.

"Don't dare to take everythings inside my refrigerator, babe!" Hampir tersedak mendengar ancaman yang dilayangkan langsung padaku yang masih asyik mengunyah potongan roti tawar berlumur selai coklat yang kutemukan didalamnya. Aku memutar bola mataku kesal karena acara nyemilku terganggu oleh interupsinya.

"Oh well, yours is mine. Mine is mine." Jawabku santai kemudian bangkit dari tempatku berjongkok dan menutup pintu kulkas menggunakan kakiku. "Kau sudah pulang, kukira kau masih sibuk menangani kasus kebakaran yang terjadi tadi siang. Tak biasanya jam segini kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu." Meletakan sekaleng teh oolong diatas meja makan, aku membukanya dan meneguknya beringas hingga hanya tersisa kaleng kosong saat aku mulai meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Dan kukira kau sibuk mengejar kereta. Bukannya malah mencuri makanan disini. Please remember, i'm a policeman now. I can toss you to the jail if i want." Balasnya kental dengan sok inggris mengingat dia pernah tinggal di luar negeri selama beberapa waktu dimasa remajanya. Oh ayolah, itu sudah lama. Kenapa pula dia masih harus memakai bahasa asing itu saat mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkasme penuh dengan bumbu gertak sambal yang sama sekali tak membuatku berkutik.

"Just do it if you dare!" Balasku menimpali membuang kaleng kosong ketempat sampah terdekat. "Aku ketinggalan kereta." Jelasku gamblang menimpali pernyataannya tentang keberadaanku disana.

"Makanya sudah kubilang, keluar saja dari pekerjaanmu itu. Dua kali naik kereta dan bukankah kau juga sibuk mengurus tetek bengek lainnya?" Akhirnya dia angkat bicara membalas alasanku yang menyebabkan diriku terdampar diapartemennya dengan alasan seperti yang sudah-sudah kudendangkan sebelumnya.

Melepas topi polisinya dan ikat pinggang berat yang tergantung pistol dan borgol didalamnya kedalam laci mejanya. Sousuke mulai membuka seragam biru dongker polisinya tepat didepanku. Tindakan spontan yang membuatku membulatkan kedua mataku kaget karena tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukannya. Membuka baju didepan seorang wanita seolah sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa disana? Bagaimana bisa dia bertindak ceroboh seperti itu!

"Oh please, jangan buka disini! Kau menganggu pemandangan!" Tegurku galak melempar plastik bekas roti yang isinya telah kandas kumakan kepadanya. Warna merah mulai mendominasi pipiku saat mata emeraldnya bersirobok dengan warna madu milik irisku. Mempelototiku garang karena gulungan plastik itu mengenai kepalanya.

"Seperti kau baru melihat saja! Bukankah dulu waktu sma kau sering melihatnya berkali-kali? Kau lupa?"

Tidak! Tentu saja tidak lupa. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan masa sma kita dimana dia bergabung dengan klub renang demi mengejar Rin-san-disini aku sempat mengira dia homo- dan tentu saja dengan mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi bagian anggota klub renang bukan hal aneh lagi kalau dia sering memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang oh-so-wow! Ya Tuhan! Kau berkahi dia dengan kesempurnaan seperti apa sih? Kenapa semua otot bisep dan trisepnya terpahat sempurna seperti itu? Teriakan perempuan saat melihat peformanya dalam berenang sudah tak asing lagi ditelingaku. Mereka meneriakan namanya, mengagumi lekuk tubuh indah sempurna yang biasanya hanya dimiliki patung-patung dewa dalam mitos Yunani dengan mata yang penuh hawa nafsu. Ditambah dengan kulitnya yang sedikit tan dan bentuk wajah tampan yang bahkan membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya baik wanita atau laki-laki menyempatkan waktu untuk menengok kepadanya.

Melepas resleting celananya dan mulai melucutinya hingga hanya tertinggal boxer hitam yang dikenakannya-d'hell, dia masih melakukannya tepat didepanku- dia menghempaskan tubuhnya jatuh ke sofa berwarna cream yang terletak ditengah apartemennya dan mulai meraih remote tv didepannya, mengutak-atik channel televisi secara random sampai menemukan channel olahraga favoritenya yang sedang menampilkan siaran ulang pertandingan perempat final piala dunia yang lagi dihelat. Masih mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari counter dapur, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mulai beranjak dari kursi untuk memunguti baju seragamnya yang tergeletak sembarangan.

"Dengan kepribadianmu yang seperti ini, aku tak percaya kalau kau seorang polisi sekarang." Pernyataan sakartis yang membuat fokusnya pada layar hitam yang menampilkan gambar bergerak sedikit terganggu.

Menoleh kearahku sejenak. Sousuke melemparkan senyum mengejek yang membuatku meneriaki dengan kata 'apa', mengecilkan volume televisi yang ramai oleh hingar-bingar eurofia demam sepak bola para penonton suporter fanatik yang memenuhi stadion tempat pertandingan berlangsung. Dia melambaikan tangan memberiku kode untuk mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

Masih mengembungkan pipiku sebal, aku menuruti kemauannya untuk segera menempatkan pantat sitalku diatas sofa tepat disebelah dimana dia berada. Begitu sudah berada dalam posisi yang dimintanya, tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa bahuku terasa berat. Dan benar saja, entah bagaimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba tangannya sudah melingkar dibahuku, membawaku semakin dekat dalam dekapannya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Memainkan rambutku yang mulai melilit disela-sela jari panjangnya. Wajahnya mulai tenggelam dalam kepalaku menciumi helaian rambutku yang masih kental berbau shampo setelah sempat menumpang mandi beberapa saat sebelum Sousuke pulang keapartemennya.

"Hmm-kau memakai shampoku ya?" Tanyanya mendapati aroma familiar menggelitik hidungnya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku, mengakui bahwa aku kembali memakai dan mengambil barangnya tanpa izin.

"Dua kali pencurian, apakah aku sudah boleh menangkapmu sampai kau percaya bahwa aku seorang polisi, hm?" Godanya jahil menggeletik leherku dengan hidungnya, astaga! Sejak kapan kepalanya bertengger dileherku seperti itu. Dan tu-tunggu! Jangan meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan basah seperti itu dong disana. A-aku maluuu!

Mencoba menarik kepalanya untuk menjauh dari leherku. Bukannya terlepas, dirinya malah semakin gencar untuk mengecupnya memberikan beberapa bekas samar berwarna merah disepanjang leherku. Mendadak aku blank, seperti mesin ngandat kehabisan oli yang ada dibenakku adalah, gambaran tentang histerisnya teman-teman kantorku bila memegorki tanda-tanda yang familiar ditemukan setelah melakukan aksi panas diatas ranjang seperti ini.

"Kau tak menolak? Jadi bisa aku teruskan? Dan wah, aku tak sadar bahwa kau memakai piyamaku." Lanjutnya meringsek meniban dadaku dengan kepalanya dan menggesekannya pelan disana mendapati bahwa dua kancing teratasku tak saling terkait. Menghirup aroma aftershave yang selalu kugunakan sehabis mandi, tangannya menjelajah tubuhku untuk menaikan piyamanya yang kebesaran dibadanku hingga menjuntai menutupi sampai setengah pahaku.

"Stop!" Teriakku histeris begitu mengetahui bagaimana malam ini aku berakhir. Beringsut mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Tangan-tangan kekarnya yang melilit disekujur tubuhku malah semakin erat memenjarakanku.

Mencoba merangkak dengan posisi memungungginya, aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menggerakan badanku walau kesulitan karena berat badannya yang menimpa diatasku. Ternyata posisiku yang sedikit menungging tersebut malah membuatnya semakin leluasa menggodaku. Mengelus perutku, pinggangku, pantatku ketika piyamanya merosot kebawah. Menciumi leherku yang terekspos didepannya. Dan kegiatan lainnya yang kalau diteruskan, aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menolaknya lagi. Dan oh tidak! Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang keras mulai menggesek belahan pantatku.

Kriiing. Kriiing.

Suara telepon rumah menghentikan invasinya. Menatap telepon yang berdering beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mati-halo dunia, bukannya beranjak untuk mengangkatnya. Sousuke malah masih terdiam diposisinya dan menunggu interupsi telepon itu mati- dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda. Pelan-pelan mulai melepasi kancing piyama yang kugunakan hingga-

Kriiing. Kriiing.

Telepon itu kembali bersuara dengan nyaring. Dan sepertinya panggilan yang kedua kali ini memupus semua hasrat untuk memaksaku bercinta dengannya. Berdecak kesal bangkit dari sofa untuk mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering. Aku bisa mendengar dia mengumpat kesal sebelum mengangkatnya dan memulai pembicaraan dengan sopan. Mengingat keadaaku yang sudah terlepas dari cengkramannya dengan sigap aku membenahi pakaiku yang carut-marut karena kegilaannya malam ini.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, siapa yang menelepon?" Tanyaku penasaran ketika mengetahui bahwa dalam waktu singkat Sousuke sudah kembali menutup teleponnya dan mengakhiri obrolannya dengan sang penelepon.

"Mereka dari percetakan. Oh menyebalkan sekali mereka menginterupsi waktu berhargaku!" Desisnya kesal yang hanya bisa kutanggapi dengan senyum maklum.

"So?"

"Mereka bilang, surat undangannya sudah jadi. Dan besok kita bisa mengambilnya." Lanjutnya menjelaskan perihal telepon yang didapatnya tadi. "See, pernikahan kita tinggal sebentar lagi. Cepat kau keluar dari pekerjaanmu dan tinggal disini. Ck, siapkan aku makan malam. Aku mau mandi dan mendinginkan kepalaku." Perintahnya retoris yang kutanggapi dengan tawa terbahak melihat ekspresi kesal sekaligus bahagia terlukis apik mewarnai raut mukanya. Kesal karena kegiatan panasnya terganggu dan senang karena akhirnya hari-hari yang ditunggu akan datang datang sebentar lagi. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga masih belum mau percaya. Aku masih belum percaya kalau profesinya adalah polisi-

.

.

.

Dan aku juga masih belum percaya kalau seorang Sousuke Yamazaki-iya si tampan beriris emerald itu- adalah calon suamiku yang akan bertukar janji sehidup-semati sebulan lagi seperti tanggal yang tertera disurat undangan pernikahan yang baru saja selesai dicetak.

.

.

.

Omg! Omg! Ini apaaaa?

Masih episode dua dan Sho-kun sudah berdelusi seperti ini.

Mumpung liburan udah balik kampung bisa minjem hp bb adik buat nulis. Horeeee! Jadi kalau berantakan paragrafnya maaf ya, nggak tahu bentuknya kayak apa kalau ngetik dan upload via hp.

Maafkan kalau diksinya aneh, akhir-akhir ini tak bisa menemukan rangkaian kata yang bagus. Entah kenapa, makanya jadi enggan untuk ngeupdate ff yang lain(kabur dari kenyataan)

Well, Sho-kun nggak ngikutin yang Eternal Summer! Tapi cukup ngescream fg-an waktu lihat ending songnya.

Jadi ini versi futurenya ya. Hhahaha

Tapi dari awal Shokun udah suka sama Sousuke kok, kalau boleh bilang dia Makoto dengan versi lebih manly, official personalitynya emang Paus Hiu tapi maaf sampai sekarang Sho-kun ngelihat dia sebagai Polar Beaaar! Dan nggak bisa pindah ke yang lain.

Well, gimana tanggapan kalian? Mind to RnR? Thank you.

With , Shokun


End file.
